For many decades, if not centuries, bullies and pranksters have manifested dominance over their physically weaker victims through various methods of physical abuse. One such method often employed by bullies and pranksters has become commonly known as “the wedgie.”
As its name suggests, a wedgie occurs when one's clothing, typically pants or undergarments, is wedged between the buttocks. In giving a wedgie, a bully or prankster usually grabs the rear of the victim's undergarment or pants and forcefully yanks upwards. Often times the result is quite painful. In fact, in recent U.S. news, a teenage boy had to be taken to the emergency room as a result of a wedgie so violent that his undergarment was ripped in half.
Over the years, the common wedgie has evolved into several variations. One variation is the atomic wedgie. An atomic wedgie occurs when the waistband of the undergarment is pulled up and over the victim's head. Another variation is the hanging wedgie. In the hanging wedgie, the bully or prankster will attach the victim's undergarment on a hook or other object such that the victim is elevated above the ground. Still another variation is the Melvin. The Melvin is similar to the common wedgie except it is executed by yanking up the front waistband of the victim's undergarment.
There remains a need for an undergarment that provides effective protection against the bully or prankster induced wedgie. The present invention addresses this need by providing a multi-sectional waistband quick release undergarment.